Kamehameha
and/or or or or (in rare cases) or }} Kamehameha (かめはめ波, "Turtle Destruction Wave") is the first energy attack that is shown in the Dragon Ball series. It is first seen in Manga volume 2 and in Dragon Ball: episode 8 ("The Kamehameha wave"). The Kamehameha wave is the most widely used finishing attack in the Dragon Ball series, and it is Goku's signature attack. It is a signature attack of the Turtle school. Development After much contemplation, Toriyama could not decide on a name for his "Kame" attack, so he asked his wife. His wife came up with the name and the stances used during the attack. She also told Akira that it would be easy to remember the name of the attack if he used the name of the famous Hawaiian King named Kamehameha. Akira agreed, and the Kamehameha was born. Usage The Kamehameha is formed when cupped hands are drawn to the user's side, and the ki is concentrated into a single point between the cupped hands. The hands are then thrust forward, to expel a streaming mass of ki energy. The blast can also be used with just one arm. Appearance and power The potent Kamehameha has several different colors in the anime, movies, video games, and manga. Whitish-blue is its standard and original color. When Goku is in his Super Saiyan 4 transformation, his 10x Kamehameha, is a red-colored, much more amplified version of the Super Kamehameha, and has great aftereffects if it fails to hit, including catching its foes off-guard and paralyzing them. In some games and episodes of Dragon Ball Z, the color of Goku's Kamehameha color is yellow instead of the primary blue color, and Super Saiyan Vegetto's Final Kamehameha is yellow or golden yellow, while it remains blue when Vegetto is in his base form. Change Kamehameha has a pink color, and can turn anyone and anything into anything the user wants or likes (including chocolate, a favorite of Majin Buu). Majin Buu's various forms can also use Super Kamehameha (Chou Kamehameha), that also has a pink color or the original blue color. History The attack was invented by Master Roshi over a fifty year period spanning pre-Dragonball. By drawing his latent ki into the palms of his hands, Master Roshi was able to expel an explosive mass of ki energy. It was then taught to Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien. They in turn taught it to others, and the attack became a popular one to use during battle. Cell is also capable of using it due to the cells of all these people within his design. Variations The Kamehameha has many variations, most of these were invented by Goku: *'Double Kamehameha'- There are two versions of the Double Kamehameha. Goku first uses it in the third Dragon Ball Z movie, where he shoots a Kamehameha out of his hands, pointed in different directions. Goku later uses a Kamehameha against Frieza, where they are simply masses of ki which he controls. *'Super Kamehameha' (Chou Kamehameha) - An even more powerful version of the Kamehameha developed by Goku. *'Maximum Power Kamehameha' - Invented by Roshi, he first uses it to destroy the moon during the 21st Tenkaichi Budokai. *'Continuous Kamehameha' - Goku fires more than one Kamehameha. *'Angry Kamehameha' - This is a one handed version used by Super Saiyan Goku to try and finish off Frieza. Its name comes from the Budokai Tenkaichi video game series. In the actual show, Both the original Japanese as well as the English translations, Goku just curses at Frieza, therefore it is actually not a true Kamehameha. Also on the show it was yellow and the Kamehameha is usually not so. *'Solar Kamehameha' - An extremely powerful Kamehameha developed by Cell, that is said to have the power to destroy an entire Solar System. Cell tried to use it as a final bid to defeat Gohan at the close of the Cell Games, however Gohan countered with the Father-Son Kamehameha. The name of this attack comes from Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Shunkan Idō Kamehameha' - Goku charges up the attack; then, right before he releases, he has teleported in front of the target and has released the blast directly into them. This is also known as Warp Kamehameha or Instant Kamehameha. *'10x Kamehameha' - This name is given to the amplified, red-colored Chou Kamehameha used by Goku while in his Super Saiyan 4 form. Along with its incredible destructive power, the attack has a delayed effect if the initial blast fails, wherein the target will be blasted by residual effects left over by the beam. While not as devastating as the initial blast, the after-effect can catch opponents off guard. *'Big Bang Kamehameha' - Used to try and finish Omega Shenron in Dragon Ball GT. Used while Gogeta is in Super Saiyan 4 form. This Kamehameha is very powerful. *'Kamekameha' (literally "Turtle Turtle Wave") - A mispronounced version of the attack. The attack is successful in creating a ki blast (when released it also creates a sphere around the user) , but it goes anywhere because Goten was unable to control it (as he hadn't yet learned how to direct an energy blast). Accidentally invented by Goten in battle against Trunks in the Tenkaichi Budokai's Junior Division Finals. *'Final Kamehameha' The most powerful Kamehameha or the strongest attack of all. Super Vegetto uses it as an ultimate attack along with "Spirit Sword". It combines the style of Final Flash and shooting style of Kamehameha but its power exceeds them both. Name origin: Final Flash and Super Kamehameha *'Feet Kamehameha' - Simply a Kamehameha fired from the feet, so the user is able to attack with his hands. During the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai, Goku uses this attack against Piccolo Junior. *'Jet Kamehameha' - This is usually a Kamehameha fired at the ground, propelling the user through the air in a jet-like manner in the opposite-direction. The technique is mainly used as a way to change directions quickly (in order to counter or to set-up an attack), remain airborne longer (for non-fliers), or to fly through the air quickly (again non-fliers). It is used by Goku mostly during the early Tenkaichi Budokai (mainly as a way to stay airborne due to his inability to fly and various other battles during his youth; most notably the final battle with King Piccolo). Goten also uses a modified version in the form of hand-stand during his Junior Division Finals match with Trunks. *'Multiple Kamehameha' - This is when two or more fighters fire multiple Kamehamehas (one per fighter) simultaneously at a single point (usually an enemy), this usually causes their separate Kamehamehas to merge into one large Kamehameha Wave blast. It seen mainly in the Dragon Ball Z Movies and in Dragon Ball GT. It is used in Bio-Broly by Krillin, Goten, and Trunks to defeat Bio-Broly. (Note: This attack has several variations.) *'Master-Student Kamehameha' - This is a Multiple Kamehameha used in The World's Strongest. Performed by Master Roshi together his former pupils, Goku and Krillin, it is used against bio-mechanical monster Dr. Wheelo, however it didn't work as his armor easily withstood the blast, leaving not even a scratch. *'Father-Son Kamehameha' - This is where some one who is dead assists someone alive with a Kamehameha. Goku helps out Gohan against Cell, and he also helps out Gohan and Goten against Broly in Broly: The Second Coming. *'Family Kamehameha'- Used in Broly: Second Coming by Gohan and Goten, with Goku arriving to help them (though it's possible Goku's help may have been an illusion created by the Dragon Balls). It appears in the Budokai Tenkaichi series as SSJ Gohan's and SSJ Goten's Ultimate Blast. (Note: In that series, it is called the Bros. Kamehameha as only Gohan and Goten appear during the attack itself.) *'Chocolate Kamehameha'- This attack combines the power of Chocolate Beam and Kamehameha Wave. It was used by Majuub during his battle against Super Baby Vegeta. *'Kaio-ken Kamehameha'- This is a combination of the Kaio-ken form and the Kamehameha wave used by Goku. *'Fast Kamehameha'- This is a standing variation used by SSJ2 Gohan during his battle with Perfect Cell. *'Flying Kamehameha'- This is when the user performs the Kamehameha while flying through the air. Used by FPSSJ Goku during the battle with Perfect Cell.